


Hogswartia Throne

by discovercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Westeros, BAMF Angelina Johnson, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Crack, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Crossover, Everyone is trying to be serious except Luna, F/M, Luna is just trying to live her life, Multi, Narcissa is tired of everyone's shenanigans, Other, So is Angelina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discovercat/pseuds/discovercat
Summary: The king is dead and a vacuum is left in his wake. The forces of Gryffindor rally behind a reluctant Harry Potter, while Slytherin march under the banner of Voldemort. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw divide and follow who they think will profit them. Meanwhile, across the water, the old bloodline’s daughter is about to claim her birthright, if she can stop in her quest for unknown beasts long enough to do so. And on the border of Hogwarts, an old evil wakes up and wants its own stake in the game.GoT Harry Potter style- Looks into the lives of key players in the kingdom of Hogswartia during the struggle for power. Will anyone sit on the Iron Throne or will Luna melt it to free the trapped Wrackspurts?





	Hogswartia Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun slightly cracky romp through the world of Westeros with Harry Potter characters. I've had fun playing with two of my favorite series and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

Luna didn’t know why people kept trying to kill her. Well, intellectually she did: her father and brothers had been brutally murdered by Sirius Baratheon and his cohorts when they’d overthrown her father’s reign and stolen her kingdom, and as the last living blood relative, she was a threat. But that made it sound like she was actively trying to gather an army in order to take Hogswartia back. She wasn’t. She was just trying to live her life.

Sure, when she was younger and living in hiding and her older brother griped all the time about the lack of servants, she’d been irritated at Baratheon and the whole situation. Who wouldn’t be? Her brother could go on for hours about all the different servants they should have and what they should be doing. Then he’d start talking about himself in the third person: ‘The dragon needs this. The dragon needs that. Don’t wake the dragon.’

It was enough to make anyone vow revenge.

But Luna was stronger than that, and knew how to prioritize. Complaining and imagining wasn’t going to bring their kingdom back and what allies they had certainly weren’t enough to launch the full scale invasion that taking back Hogswartia would require, so she focused on what she could do, what she enjoyed doing.

When she was younger, before her grandfather had started burning people to release the Nargles infesting their bodies, he would talk with her about the strange creatures that their ancestors had seen on their travels. That had interested her enough that she still remembered it though she was probably a few months old at the time. And it was enough to make her steer clear of the revenge business and go for something that made her happy: discovering new creatures and rediscovering old ones. She was going to put them all in a book and spread the knowledge to the world.

That was how she’d ended up with the three dragons, the massive freed slave army, and the title of Queen of two different peoples. Pursuit of knowledge, not intent to conquer.

“Khaleesi Luna,” her most trusted aide, Cho got her attention. “The assassin was from Hogswartia, a Slytherin subject this time.”

Luna nodded absently. “Not Hufflepuff?”

“No,” Cho said slowly. “Did they identify themselves as a Hufflepuff?

“No,” Luna smiled at her. “But I’ve had attempts from everybody but them. I thought it would be nice to have a complete set, you know. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. It’s still not whole.”

“Riiiight.” Cho kept her expression neutral despite her voice. “I’ll just leave you to it.”

“Wait,” Luna called. “Have we heard anything from the scouts?”

Cho turned around. “They just came back. They still haven’t found the Crumpled Horn Snorlack.”

Luna tapped her chin. “I can feel we’re getting closer though.”

“Ah, yes, Khaleesi.” Cho left before Luna could see her face.

She knew what they said about Targaryens. They either became great or really really strange.

Luna knew what side that they thought she fell on.


End file.
